When bella becomes a vampire!
by Vampire-4-life
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire, but what happens when the wolf pack senses a new vampire in town, and what happens when the volturi want her vampre powers so bad... Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Night of The Vampires!**_

I knew tonight was going to be my last night as I human. I hat no choice I now had to become a vampire. The Volutri stopped by, and the told Edward that he had to turn me into a vampire tonight, or I die. The time was coming. I didn't want to say good bye to Charlie, I really didn't know what to say.

We finally reached the Cullen house. I looked at Edward, and he had a nervous look on his face. I wanted to say something but there really wasn't much to say. I looked into his golden eyes, and I melted.

Still looking at me, he kissed me with so much passion. And I kissed him back. He slowly pated my lips, and I couldn't believe it, he ws finally dropping his stupid rules. But before we could go any farther, Carisle came outside.

"I am sorry, but Aro, wants this done, now" Carisle said. With one swift movement, I was being carried by Edward in his arms towards his house.

When we walked into the house, alice jumped on me. "Edward, Carisle and Edward are they only ones allowed in" she hugged me.

Before I could say anything Aro cut me off "Ah, Bella it's time" he said he moved his hands towards the door.

We walked into the basement, there was edward's bed that was in his room, there was a IV, which they where going to use for to feed me morphine (which I highly doudt was going to make a differene), and there was a CD player.

I looked at Edward, and back at the CD player. He smiled "I know you probably won't be able to hear it, but it's the CD I made for your birthday" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

He lead me to the bed, and I laid down. Carisle put the IV in me, and I usually hate needles but all I had to do was look into edward's eyes.

"Now Edward, I will pull you off if you start to loose control" Carisle said, his voive was no longer calm.

Edward nodded, he bent doen and kissed my lips. He slowly kissed his was to where he had to bit me. But before he did he whispered something "_Ilove you and I will never leave your side"_ he said.

Before I could whisper back, his cool lips where on me and I could feel my skin brealk. I screamed in horror as the fire started to move. I didn't want to scream but, I had no control over my body.

**Edwards POV **

I bit her, then she screamed in pain. I was relieved that I didn't loose control, but I wasn't looking forward to hear _my bella _ scream.

Carisle touched my arm "You can leave if it is to much for you to handle"

I couldn't believe he said that, of course I hated seeing my love scream in pain that I caused. But I was never going to leave her side.

"I am not leaving, I am going to stay here with her, even if I get thirsty I am not leaving" I said. I was very angrey. I couldn't believe he thought that I was going to leave.

Bella let out another scream. I bent down to her ear "I know it hurts bella, but you will soon be over, I am so very sorry for causing this pain" I knew I would be crying right now, if vampires could cry.

The first day passed by the slowest, Bella's screaming never seemed to die down. I knew it wouldn't belong know before the pain would slowly attack her heart. I was reading the minds of everyone around me.

"_Jeez, would bella shut up, I can't concentrate on my gaming skills. I can't wait until bella is one of us. But I will miss her falling around all the time- _Emmett

" _Well she made her choice, even after I told her my story, oh well, I am happy she is making Edward happy"- _Rosalie

"_I hate hearing the screaming, I want this to be over soon, so I won't have to worry about wanting to kill bella" –_Jasper

"_This is so painful to hear. I hope Edward is doing okay. I am soo very happy that Edward finally found some one"- _Esme

"_Bella, is going to be fine Edward, there is nothing to worry about."- _ Carisle

"_Soon she'll be done, and she'll have a great power, and I will convince them to join me once and for all"- _ Aro

_Oh, I hope bella is alright. I know Edward would never hurt her. Edward is bella okay? I want to come see her, but Carisle wouldn't let me. You know Edward that bella is afaird that you won't love her anymore! -_Alice

I know bella is afraid. Out of all things she can be afraid of. I will always love her that way, I can't understand why she would think that. Of course there are things I will miss, but that wouldn't change the way I feel about her. I am happy that I no longer have to worry about killing her.

It was finally day two. I could no longer smell the scent of her blood, and the screaming finally stopped. But when the venom hits her heart, she is going to scream again.

The day flew by, Carisle would check in every once in a while.

"I assume that she'll be awake in the morning, but give her time to get up, she'll be stiff" Carisle said.

I was soo happy. In thr mornig I would have my bella back.

All of a sudden Bella screamed, the venom must be hitting her heart now. I hated this part. Bella was dyeing and I couldn't do anything about it.

I would occauslonly speak "Bella love, it's almost over". She probably couldn't hear me.

Then Aro came down stairs. And he was the last person I wanted to see.

"So Edward, what do you think will be bella's power" He said

I was so mad, he just wanted bella, what if she didn't have a power.

"Well, I really don't care, as long as she is happy I am happy, but what if she doesn't have a power, what id she is a normal vampire" I said

"Well, then this would be a waste of my time, she better have some sort of power" he said. He knew that this was a tought subject.

"Well Aro, she isn't so thing you can make, and hate just because she didn't turn out the way you wanted it. So why don't you just leave, and we'll let you know what happens" I was very pist off.

"I was actually comeing her to tell I am leaving to go back to Italy, let me know what happens. We will meet again" he said as he walked away.

The night was so slow, I couldn't wait until the morning to see my bella…..

**Soo, review and I will continue, I know you guys want to see what happens to bella… what kind of power she has. Review and you will find out hwat happens when the wolf pack senses a new vampire!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of view**

All of a sudden my eyes opened, I looked around the room, my eye site was better then before.

I tries to move but I was really stiff. Edward noticed my movement and looked up.

_Oh thank god she is awake. She is as beautiful as ever…_

For some reason, when he was talking his lips weren't moving. This really confused me.

"Edward, can you read my mind" I asked.

"umm, no I can't. Oh bella, I am so glad you are awake!" he said, he picked me up and kissed me, and it wasn't like any other kissed before, he let his guards down this time. It was amazing full of passion and strength. He no longer had to worry about killing me.

**Edward's Point of view**

Was it wrong from me to be happy that she is a vampire, is it wrong from me to be happy that I just dammed her for life?

It didn't matter now. She was a vampire and we would be together forever!

_Oh I love you so much bella, I am so happy you are a vampire. _ I though to my self

Then she broke away from my kiss. She looked up at me, even though her eyes were bright red, they were still beautiful.

"Umm, Edward, can you think something" she said.

"ah, okay" I said, I was a little confused, why would she want me to think something

_Bella, I love you so much._ I thought

Her mouth dropped open.

"Edward, did you just think 'Bella, I love you so much'" she said

Then it hit me, she could read my mind, she had the same power I had. And what is worse is I could never hide anything from her.

"I think we should talk to Carisle" I said as I grabbed her hand.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it, I could read Edward's mind.

Edward grabbed my hand; we slowly walked up the stairs. I knew right when I walked through that room, I was going to be jumped by Alice. Edward knew it too.

He looked at me and smiled, knowing what would a wait when I walked through the door. We opened the door slowly then….

"BELLA" Alice screamed as she jumped on me "OH, I AM SOO HAPPY"

Jasper walked up from behind "Bella, why are you so nervous" he asked.

I forgot that he could feel my emotions. But before I could say anything Edward cut in.

"She can read minds, like me" Edward said, I could tell that he was happy.

"Great, another mind reader in the house" Emmett laughed as he can through the door

Alice then stared at me, I was even more nervous now. I wasn't the only one that noticed her stare.

"What is it Alice" I asked.

"You didn't hear what I thought" she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Then I realized, I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts in the room. Why could I only read Edwards.

"No, I didn't" I said, I was really shocked.

"Now we really need to talk to Carisle" Edward said as he took my hand.

We knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Edward, you should be taking bella hunting" Carisle said

"Yes, I know, but we need to sort out something first." Edward paused "Bella, can read minds, but only mine"

"I had a feeling about this, bella, I think you can repel other peoples powers. Like Edward. Seeing as he can't read your mind, you can read his" he said

I was really shocked now, and so was Edward.

**I know it was short but I needed to add on. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yes, I know, but we need to sort out something first." Edward paused "Bella, can read minds, but only mine" _

"_I had a feeling about this, bella, I think you can repel other peoples powers. Like Edward. Seeing as he can't read your mind, you can read his" he said_

_I was really shocked now, and so was Edward._

"So you are saying, I can read edward's mind because he can't read mine" I asked, I was still in a state of shock.

"Yes, Bella, that is my guess" Carisle didn't seem as shocked as Edward was. "Now, I know you have a lot of questions, but you must go and hunt"

"I will take her right now" Edward said, as he grabbed my hand.

"WAAAIIITTTTTTTT" I heard from down stairs. I knew it was Alice.

Before I knew it she was right beside me.

"Bella, you can't go out there like that, you have to change" Alice said. I knew she was excitied because now she could dress me up for ever.

"Alice, I am just hunting, it's not going to be a fashion show" I said.

"Ha, ha, very funny bella, have you looked at yourself lately, your old cloths won't fit you anymore, I guess you'll just have to borrow some of mine." Alice guided me to her room.

Alice's room was very different then mine. She had a desk filled with make-up products, and hair products. Her room was Purple. It had a white carpet with purple walls. And in the middle of the room was a black couch, sort of like edward's.

Still holding on to me, Edward moaned. He knew what was going on. Then alice led me to her closet. He closet was clearing three times bigger then her room. And her closet was sorted. She had school wear. Formal wear. Beach wear… it was insane. She led me to a mirror.

"Bella look at your self" Alice said right beside me.

I did look at myself, and all I saw was this beautiful girl- no women- standing there. She had long perfect brown hair. Her chest was bigger then mine, and he skin was pale white. I saved the eyes for last, they where clearly red. Everything about the women was perfect.

I looked for alice, she was going around in her closet looking for something for me to wear. Edward looked at me, and pulled me in for a kiss.

I don't know how long we where there but it was interupeted by alice.

"okay I know you guys love eachother and all, but please don't make out in my closet." She said

"That's right, only you and Jasper can do it in her" Edward said as he laughed.

"Not funny Edward, anyways" alice handed me some clothes "I am going to have to go shopping for you, cause clearly you need it. While you guys hunt, I'll re-stock Edward's closet with some new cloths for you" Alice was clearly excited.

I went and changed, alice gave me some black flats, with a white top and black skinny jeans. I couldn't help but admire my self. I was surprised that alice didn't put me in a gown.

"Bella, Love, are you ready to go" Edward said.

"Yep" I said back I was completely nervous

Hunting with Edward was so much fun. I really couldn't believe it.

When we got back I was plowed by my family. Odiously Alice couldn't keep a secret. She knew what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, bella, you are immuned to human blood" Alice said.

"That' s all great, but Edward how could you get so close to human's, What do you think could of happened if she wasn't immune to humans" Esme was clearly mad at Edward.

"I know, but The just came out of no where" Edward said surpised.

"So how did you figure it out" Rosalie asked.

"well, we were hunting, then I smelled human blood. I went to grab bella. She was so scared. She had no idea what was going on. I told her it was okay, and that we were leaving. It was kind of funny. Bella was like 'Eww what is that smell'. It kinda surprised me. I was shocked then it hit me. She was immue to himan blood" Edward was extremely happy with the fact that I could skip a couple of those new born years.

Emmett thought this was soo funny. "This is great, so bella what is your favourite animal?"

"Umm, well. Wolf" I said.

They all burst out laughing.

It was kind of funny.

A few hours later, during our night of celebrating. Alice Froze.

"Alice" Jasper said as he grabbed her

Alice quickly came back to us.

"Oh my gosh, our futures are gone tomorrow. " Alice said. He eyes where still wide.

What could this mean. Can't Edward and I catch a break.

Then the door bell rung. And there was this awful smell.

"Ew, what the hell is the smell" I said as I plugged my nose.

"Wolves" Edward said.

He was at the door, and I was right behind him.

"There gone" He said.

He opened the door, and there was a note on the door.

_Cullen's._

_We know there is a new vampire. And we know it's bella. _

_You have to meet us, and either you destroy her, or we will destroy all of you._

_See you tomorrow_

_-Sam._

Before I knew it, the entire family was around me and Edward.

"No Edward, you can't kill bella" Emmett said.

"Of course I am not going to kill her. Why would you think that. But we can't run either. We need a plan" Edward said

"I've got it, We just kill them all" Emmett said, with a huge grin on his face

"No, we talk this out, but bella can't be there, there instinct will be to kill her." Carisle said, I shrudder at the thought. "Bella, you and alice, will have to be for away. Be close enough they can't smell you, and you can hear them"

"The meadow, it's far enough away from the clearing, and I can read edward's thought's" I said.

"I am not sure you can read them when you are that far apart. But I am sure you can hear us" Carisle said. "So, we go to the clearing. Edward you must come with us, we will try and concvinve them that 

bella is not the new vampire. Jasper try your best to keep them calm, and Edward you will have to translate for us"

"But how are we going to explain why alice, and bella aren't there" Jasper asked.

"We tell them I took bella shopping, they'll believe that, right" Alice asked

"Well, we have no choice do we?" Edward asked, and he brought me closer to him.

"But, what if we can't fool them, we will fight?" I asked.

No one answered me. I went to go read Edward's mind.

_We might have no choice, but I refuse for you to be in the fight, I will not lose you. I-_

"No Edward, I am part of this family now, I will fight" I said.

"Um, i-I don't think that's a good idea. I mean bella, you are a new born. I understand that you are immune to human blood, but you don't know how to fight. Edward will probably get hurt trying to protect you." Jasper sent a wave of calm at me.

"So what do I do then, do I come out if the can't be fooled" I asked, I was still mad at the fact that I can't help.

"I think we have no choice. If we cannot fool them, Bella and Alice, you come out of the forest, but if it turns out into a fight, I wan you and Alice to run to Denali, and we will meet you there" Carisle said.

"NO WAY" me and alice said at the same time.

"I CANNOT BE AWAY FROM JASPER, AND I WILL GO CRAZY IF I CANNOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS… can't wa just run back to the house, it's far enough away" Alice said.

"Yeah, I agree with alice" I said.

"hmmm, I guess that could work, but if you sense danger get out of that house as soon as you can!" Carisle said.

That night we prepared, and had back up plan after back up plan. We were really prepared. But I could tell that alice was mad at the fact she wouldn't be with Jasper. I was mad too, I was finally a vampire, and I couldn't help my new family. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head that Jacob will probably go after Edward with hesitation, and I know Edward would win in a fight.

That night Edward kept holding on to me, and kissing my hair. He kept thinking over and over again, that every thing was fine, and he'd be okay.

Then without a notice Edward growled, and then the phone rang.

Both alice, and Edward said no at the same time.

When Carisle answered the phone, he had a shocked face and then he said a name I wish I never heard.

"Hello, Aro"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN, looks like the cullen's are be hit by all sides. HMMMM I do kill someone in the big fight between the werewolves and cullens, but I don't know if I should make it a big fight or, have someone loose their cool!! And the Aro might stop by, and you'll see what happens!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REPLY**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**VAMPRE-4-LIFE XoXo**


End file.
